A loud Night
by Bestbuds55
Summary: One night Hidan and Kakuzu end up staying at the warn down bed and breakfast, with walls so thin that they can hear the people in the next room doing it. Read to find out what happens!


Authors note- Hey everyone I'm back again, I know that y'all missed me! Anyway, I was shocked read on my page the other day that I have now have 10 (this is 11) posted stories up, that's double digits, which is really exciting. Anyway, I woke up in the middle of the night last night with inspiration, and wrote this fan fiction, I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! If I did, Naruto would not be called Naruto, it would be The Akatsuki Show. Enjoy my pretties!

Hidan was _**pissed.**_ Both he and his partner Kakuzu were out on a mission in the land of snow. It was freezing and as usual, they had not been prepared for the cold weather. That wasn't the only thing that pissed Hidan off, it was mostly due to the fact that they had passed by four hotel that all looked reasonably warm and then, Kakuzu made them stay at a fucking warn down, bed and breakfast. It looked as though it was going to completely fall apart! Also, it was barely any warmer in the building then it was outside it! If that wasn't reason enough to hate the place, the walls were paper thin, so they could hear the people next door getting it on.

Another loud groan came from the wall beside them, Hidan blushed slightly. It felt as though he were in a cheap porno because every few seconds the walls would creak and hushed whispers as well as moans could be heard. 'Fuck this is so embarrassing!' Hidan thought while turning a brighter shade of red. 'To make matters worse, those loud ass jerks are keeping me from fucking going to sleeping!' (Someone needs there beauty sleep, eh?) Turning his head, Hidan focused his attention on Kakuzu who, seemed to be fine sleeping through all of the racket. 'Ch, just like an old man, he can sleep through fucking anything.' Hidan smirked to himself.

The wall thumped loudly, while a woman's voice screamed out from the other side. For reason or another, this scenario made Hidan think back to the last time he held a woman. Hidan frowned slightly; 'Fuck, I can't even remember!' Another scream made itself present from the other room, damn it was starting to turn him on. That pretty sad, to get turned on by just the sound of two (Or maybe it was three, he just couldn't decide) people doing it! Still, an erection tented the boxers he was wearing, making him feel dirty.

There was no way in hell that Jashin would approve of his priest getting off to someone else getting some, with his partner in the room. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he approved! Hidan ground his teeth together in a frustrated manner, 'No, I definitely not approve of that! He could wake up at any fucking moment!' At least that is what Hidan kept telling himself. After all, if he could sleep through the all the noise that was coming from the other room, surely he would sleep through the small amount of noise he would make.

Long ago, he had once heard a woman say that men when turned on would only think with their dicks; but until now he had never believed that. After today though, he would definitely have to believe that. Why else would he be about to jerk off with his fucking asshole of a hot-ass partner in the same room. It was bad enough that it was freezing but now he had an erection which needed attention.

A crash came from the wall (the room where the sexy noises were echoing through) whoever they were; they had just fallen off of the bed. Much to Hidan's surprise, the moans didn't even let up for a single moment. 'Man those people are so fucking hardcore; falling off of the bed like that would hurt so freaking much.' He thought while sighing in defeat and bringing a hand down to rub his clothed erection. If he was gonna be freezing his ass off in bed and turned on at the same time, he was gonna make the most of that situation and jerk himself off, no matter who was in the room with him.

Hidan breathed out a moan as he rubbed the head of his clothed cock, fuck it had been quite awhile since he had done this last and it felt rather good to. 'Yeah, for the past few months it's been nothing but mission after mission. There's been no fucking time to have fun or jerk off at all.' He thought looking over at his partner. Looking at Kakuzu when he was hard, instantly made him think back to that night where he had first witnessed Kakuzu fight. Something about that battle had definitely fuelled his furnace because after that, only thinking about him could Hidan make himself cum. 'Jashin, what the fuck is wrong with your faithful servant; do you wish to see me tormented into despair? Do I not serve you properly?' Hidan questioned.

At that time, Hidan's mouth was open and a small line of drool had escaped from his mouth. The pleasure from his head had consumed all of his other senses, leaving him completely open, defenceless, and very needy. The moans coming from the other wall had become so loud that they could have been shouting; but it didn't matter now. The only thing that mattered was the hand which was pulling down his underwear and gripping his hot, pulsing meat, stayed there and kept pulling him. 'Jashin, it feels so fucking good! Oh, please don't let this moment end, I want to spend the rest of my immortality like this, right here, with him next to me!' Hidan screamed inside his head as he arched his back off of the bed.

All of the sudden, there was a hand covering his mouth. Hidan tried to focus his eyes, but when the person bent down his body and sucked harshly on his left nipple, his mind went blank. Whoever it was, was pretty damn good at pleasuring another person. The hand which covered his mouth moved slightly so that there were three fingers in his mouth, so far down that Hidan found himself able to do nothing but suck on them. He felt teeth torturing his left nipple again, and another hand snaking its way down his stomach and towards his forgotten erection. A single finger dragged it's way all around the tip of his dick, before two more fingers joined it. Hidan bit down on the fingers in his mouth as he felt his cock be pinched roughly. And a small, striking tear escaped from his eyes as a nail sliced his throbbing red meat, drawing a tiny amount of blood. It hurt more then anything else that he had ever felt before; Hidan came violently.

As Hidan breathed harshly, trying to regain his breath, he felt the person bite down harshly on his neck, drawing another groan out of Hidan. The person smiled into his neck before sucking a trail up to his ear. "Now, do you really think that you're the only one who is gonna have some fun now?" The deep voice made Hidan blush. Now that he wasn't clouded with lust, he could look up ans see that it was indeed Kakuzu who had done all those horrible, pleasurable things to him. It made his heart flutter and at the same time his skin crawl. But, all of those emotions that were swirling though him were going to have to wait for now because currently, one of Kakuzu's hands was twisting his hard nipples.

Hidan felt Kakuzu bite down on his ear, as the hand in range of his mouth was removed and trailed down his body. Hidan felt his mind start to fog again as the large, saliva coated hand found it's way down to his entrance. He let a gasp as three fingers penetrated him at once. Kakuzu was anything but gentle, and Hidan couldn't help but feel more and more attracted to him; no one else in the world had ever given him this much pleasure, or as much pain. The fingers pumped in and out of his body at a fast pace, and moaning was pretty much all Hidan could do.

Turning his head to the side, he looked away from the man who was completely dominating him. Hida breath was hard; it was hard to breathe when someone wouldn't stop the pleasure so that he may speak. That was probably why he was doing this, to keep him from talking. He has always hated Hidan's constant chatter, but isn't this taking it a little bit too far? No, nothing was too far as long as he didn't fucking stop that thing he was doing with his fingers.

While the pleasure was nice, he wanted it o be more then just this, after all; Kakuzu had said it so nicely earlier. He shouldn't be the only one who gets to have fun. "Kakuzu, oh Jashin! Please, I'm ready, just make me yours, and fuck me so fucking hard that I won't be able to take a step without thinking about you cock!" He said so loudly the people in the next room could have easily heard him.

That was the first time he ever heard Kakuzu laugh; Hidan would have treasured it more if that hadn't been the only warning he got before Kakuzu unzipered his pants and plunged into him. Hidan hadn't even known that he was able to scream that loudly. The pace was_** fast **_and _**hard,**_ but Hidan would have been disappointed if it were any other way. It didn't last long either, but right as they were both on the edge, Kakuzu leaned down and claimed Hidan's mouth with his own. That was it, Hidan lost himself again. 'Fuck, I came untouched.' He thought in total disbelief. Though, it really wasn't all that hard to believe as he felt Kakuzu give one last thrust, and pour his entire being into him.

It was finally silent in the bed and breakfast when Kakuzu pulled out and fell onto the bed beside Hidan. It was silent as the two fell asleep, both with a smile on their faces.

Well, that's it! I worked really hard on this, so I would love to hear what you think! Bye bye till next time! –Doom out-


End file.
